


Happy to Oblige

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Road Trip, Sensuality, Service Kink, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Tenderness, Virgin Noctis Lucis Caelum, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Gladio hears a gentlecome in, and he enters to find Noctis sprawled out in just his boxer shorts, legs entwined in the sheets, his raven hair askew where his head lays on his pillow.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Happy to Oblige

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Gladnoct outside of an OT4 pairing. I usually write their chemistry as really visceral and combative, so I wanted to write something super soft, and here we are. Hope you enjoy!

“Gladio, I’m sorry, but I simply don’t have time to pick Noctis up for training today. Do you think you could possibly—?”

“Of course,” Gladio interjects. He knows Ignis always works his ass off, so if he’s asking for a favor, it’s because he really needs it.

“Thank you. It’s appreciated more than you know,” Ignis says, and Gladio can hear the sincerity in his voice. 

“Any time, Iggy. Good luck with everything.”

They hang up, and Gladio grabs his car keys. 

He can already feel the nervous energy rise at the thought of entering Noctis’s apartment alone. The last time he found Noctis asleep, half-clothed and laying in bed, and it had taken all Gladio’s self-restraint not to crawl on top of him.

During training he can (mostly) contain himself. He’s used to maintaining intense physical discipline in the training room, but in the quiet, domestic surroundings of Noctis’s apartment, his usual defenses melt away, and it’s way too easy to imagine things he shouldn’t.

By the time he’s turning the key in the lock, he has to actively remind himself that no matter how Noctis looks, he has to keep it professional.

It’s quiet and dark inside. It doesn’t seem like Noctis is up yet. It’s almost 11am so it makes him worried.

He’s gentle as he approaches Noctis’s room. He knocks softly because he knows Noctis struggles with insomnia and probably needs the rest.

Gladio worries about him all the time, but it’s also his job to keep Noctis on track. Sometimes he can be pushy and overbearing when it comes to that goal, but it’s only because he cares so much. Noctis is his life and his reason for living. Always has been, always will be. 

He hears a gentle _come in,_ and he enters to find Noctis sprawled out in just his boxer shorts, legs entwined in the sheets, his raven hair askew where his head lays on his pillow, facing Gladio.

His eyes go wide when their gazes meet.

“Sorry, thought you were Iggy,” Noctis apologizes, though he doesn’t actually make any moves to cover himself up. Gladio feels a little tug of jealousy that Ignis gets to see him like this all the time.

“Want me to go?” Gladio asks, chiding himself for the hesitation in his voice that reveals he’s obviously desperate to stay.

Noctis shakes his head softly against his pillow, and Gladio steps towards the bed and stands there, not quite sure what’s appropriate to do, or if Noctis’s heartbeat is racing just as fast as his.

To his surprise, Noctis lifts his arm and takes Gladio by the wrist, gently urging him closer. 

Gladio crouches by the side of the bed so they’re face to face, Noctis’s delicate fingers still wrapped around his wrist where it rests on the bed.

“Everything okay?” Gladio asks. 

He recognizes the desperate look that’s offered back to him, precious blue eyes that _need him._ He knows what Noctis wants because he knows Noctis like the back of his hand, has memorized the meaning of every expression that graces his delicate features. He doesn’t miss the flicker of Noctis’s eyes to his lips.

“C’mere,” Noctis says. Despite his reservations, Gladio obeys.

Noctis sits up as Gladio scoots onto the bed, and he’s shocked honestly when he has a lap full of Noctis in moments, Noctis’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

Gladio feels like he should say something, but maybe they don’t need words because they’ve secretly both been waiting for this to happen, years of tension building up and finally reaching their breaking point. He’s surprised by how calm he feels now that the moment’s here.

He always thought it would be visceral and raw when they finally succumbed to each other, but this is decidedly slow and sweet. 

Noctis buries his face in Gladio’s neck, and Gladio holds his slender frame close, drinking in the smell of him, the scents of his favorite shampoo and deodorant already familiar from all the time they’ve spent in close proximity without ever touching.

He lets his hands stray up Noctis’s back. His skin is smooth and warm. The muscles tense slightly when Gladio tickles his fingers up Noctis’s spine. 

“Can I try something?” Noctis asks into the crook of his neck.

“Of course.”

Gladio’s calm is gone now, his pulse racing as he wonders what it’ll be. He guesses a kiss, so his eyes go wide as he watches Noctis fall to his knees, positioning himself between Gladio’s legs, blushing when their eyes meet.

Gladio is incapable of thought or breath as Noctis unbuckles Gladio’s belt, then button and zipper, and he’s gentle and curious as he smooths his fingers against Gladio’s growing erection, and Gladio feels his breath hitch.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do that for you instead?” Gladio asks. It’s not that he doesn’t want to feel those perfect lips encasing him, it’s just that instinct always reminds him he’s the one who should be serving Noctis, not the other way around.

Noctis shakes his head. “No, I wanna do this for you. To, well…to thank you.”

“Thank me for what?” Gladio asks.

“Dunno,” Noctis shrugs, “for always taking care of me, I guess.”

“I was born to take care of you,” Gladio says. “It’s no big deal.”

“Yeah, well, to me it is,” Noctis says, and with that he gently pulls Gladio’s cock out of his briefs. He strokes it gently, and something about his innocence, the wonder in his eyes, is very captivating, and Gladio feels his breaths coming more shallow as Noctis’s pink tongue makes a tentative lick.

“Has someone done this for you before?” he asks.

Gladio wishes he could say no to Noctis’s earnest expression, but he can’t lie, not to his prince.

“Yeah, but no one as beautiful or important to me as you,” he responds instead, grinning when the wrinkle between the prince’s eyes settles at the compliment.

Noctis takes the tip of Gladio’s cock in his mouth and teases his tongue against it. There’s something about his movements, so slow and methodical, that make Gladio feel weak and extra sensitive. 

Noctis takes him a little deeper, and the delicious wetness is overwhelming. Gladio lets a gentle hand fall to pet Noctis’s impossibly soft hair.

Noctis backs away. “Is it okay?” he asks timidly.

“You kidding?” Gladio asks, and then, his worry over Noctis never quite able to leave him, he adds, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I like it,” he says, going back to his task, languidly, even lazily. It’s such a sweet kind of torture because every movement of Noctis’s mouth and tongue slowly, deliciously peels him apart.

He allows himself to enjoy the low simmer of satisfaction in his gut that comes with knowing his beloved prince is sucking him off, taking care of _his_ needs, even though it’s supposed to be the other way around.

Gladio shifts his weight a little, and Noctis stares up at him. 

“Do you wanna try something else?” Noctis asks.

“Whatever you want, Noct.” Gladio smiles to reassure him. “Let me just take my clothes off first?”

Noctis nods eagerly, and Gladio feels himself grinning again. It’s nice to know all the time he’s spent covertly checking Noctis out during training has been reciprocated. 

He strips out of his muscle shirt and pulls down his pants. Noctis’s look is hungry and eager, and Gladio wishes they’d done this a lot sooner, even though he knows all the reasons they haven’t.

“C’mere,” he says, guiding Noctis up from where he’s still kneeling the floor and removing his boxers for him, just lightly teasing his cock, making Noctis jump, before he sits on the side of the bed and pulls the prince into his lap again. Their erections touch, and Gladio pulls him closer until they’re pressing against each other, drawing a delicious gasp from Noctis’s mouth. 

Gladio spits into his hand and lightly wraps it around Noctis’s cock, ignoring his own for the moment to relish the way Noctis falls apart in front of him.

He leans in and kisses Noctis’s neck as he does it, deep, open-mouthed kisses that make Noctis tremble. It doesn’t take long at all until he’s spilling in Gladio’s hand, his nails lightly digging into Gladio’s shoulders. Gladio keeps pecking his neck and earlobe softly, as he eases him through it.

When he lets out his final shudder, Gladio claims his lips, enjoying the way Noctis’s arms wrap tightly around his neck again, firmly and possessively. Gladio knows that he’ll never be able to take another lover after this. Noctis won’t allow it, even after he marries, but that’s okay with him. He’ll be celibate if it pleases his prince, especially if he gets to have a few rounds with him before that day comes.

“Don’t you want to?” Noctis asks, looking down at Gladio’s erection.

“Nah, Noct. I’m good,” he insists. He doesn’t want Noctis, boneless and tired in his arms, to have to do one more thing. He’d rather he just get some rest.

“I want you to,” Noctis says simply, and Gladio has never been good at telling Noctis no, so he asks, “Could you just kiss me?”

“That’s enough to make you come?” Noctis asks.

“Only one way to find out,” he grins as Noctis leans in.

Noctis kisses him like he means it. He doesn’t quite know how to use his lips yet so Gladio guides him, deepening the kiss with the strength of his lips and tongue. The way Noctis tries to keep up and mimic his movements is hot, and Gladio increases the pace of his hand as he strokes himself, letting all the pent-up desire of so many years overtake him until he’s coming in his own hand, Noctis’s lips still clinging to his.

When it’s done, Gladio backs away and sighs. “Thank you.”

He’s surprised to find Noctis looking down at his hand, now covered in both their sperm. He’s shocked when Noctis pulls it to his mouth and takes a single lick.

“Just wondered how it tastes,” he explains, apparently not even mildly aware of how ridiculously hot it is.

He takes a few more gentle licks before he’s done, eyeing Gladio again with those gorgeous eyes that Gladio has pledged his life to. He’s sure he’d do it again.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Gladio says, “and then we can watch a movie or something?”

“No training today?” Noctis asks hopefully.

Gladio knows what he _should_ say, but he can’t bring himself to say it. 

“What if we said that _was_ your training for today?” Gladio teases, and Noctis laughs. It’s a welcome sound. It’s nice to know they’re still themselves even after crossing that forbidden line.

“Think I like this kinda training better,” Noctis grins.

“How about we make a deal? If you’re good during training, I’ll give you some after-hours lessons?” Gladio raises an eyebrow.

“Hmm _more training?_ I dunno…” Noctis grins.

“I’ll make sure it’s worth your while.”

“Dude, your voice is like _peak_ spank bank material,” Noctis groans. “Been wanting to tell you that for years.”

“Oh really? That long?”

Noctis frowns, “You mean you didn’t feel that way about me before now?”

Gladio smooths back his hair, happy to reassure him with the truth. “I’ve had a crush on you for as long as I can remember.”

It’s bliss when after a steamy shower together they slip onto the couch, and Noctis lays his back to Gladio’s chest, and their legs get tangled up on the footrest under a warm blanket, and he finally gets to wrap his arms around Noctis and kiss his cheek.

“You need anything?” Gladio asks.

“Not a thing.”

“You’re sure?”

Noctis’s slender fingers wrap around his forearm. “Just don’t move. I wanna stay just like this.”

“Yes, princess,” Gladio says softly, and his interest is piqued by the little moan Noctis lets out.

“I just... _love_ your voice right in my ear like that,” Noctis admits. 

What Gladio whispers in his ear next makes Noctis shiver in his arms.

“Changed my mind. Let’s go back to the bed,” Noctis announces. 

Gladio is happy to oblige.


End file.
